A Violet Valentine
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot Related to A Valentine Love, don't have to read it to understand this. Sonic cruises through the streets and realizes some feelings for a certain pink hedgehog. SoncAmy


Hi people!

Link: Yo, waz up!

So, here's a little something for the Sonic/Amy lovers out there. Hope you like it.

Link: She doesn't own Sonic, or anything, all is own by Nintendo and/or Sega and/or Sonic Team.

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

* * *

A Violet Valentine

Dodging cars the blue wonder ran down the street; cars honking after him in greeting and in anger. A few shouted out to him, but it was all lost in Sonic's ears. In fact he could care less about them. He's mind raced with thoughts and one way for him to organize those thoughts was to run. And all of those thoughts circled around one person. Amy Rose. Yup, the crazed girl who follows him everywhere. That is, until two years ago. Now she's sixteen years old and somewhat more mature. 'Boy, she sure has changed. It only seemed like only yesterday she was tackling me into the ground, and cutting off my air supply.' Sonic stated. 'But now she's polite and calm...until she goes shopping.' Shaking his head the hero turned into the park, slowing to a walk.

Shivering, Sonic wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and closed his jacket. Winter was not his favorite time of the year. It was always too cold to go running; it drove him nuts. At the beginning of every winter he would spend half of the month pacing around the house, and when he was still his foot would tap rapidly. His excess energy needed to be spent so, out the door he would go, leaving Tails with the consequences of taking care of the hedgehog. With snow crunching beneath his feet he continued with his thoughts. 'Amy...hmmm...she's very different now...' Sonic pictured the teen in his mind. '...let's see...short hair...the bangs in front of her gorgeous emerald...wait...gorgeous? No way.' He opened his own emerald eyes, shook the thought out of his mind and continued walking down the snow covered path. Then he noticed two familiar faces. It was Shadow and Tikal, holding hands.

'Oh brother.' Sonic rolled his eyes, 'could they be more lovey dovey?' A smirk appeared on his face, 'Never would have thought Shadow a romantic...Amy probably would think it's cute.' It had been fours years ago from this day that they, Shadow and Tikal, become a couple. "Hey!"

"Hello Sonic," Tikal greeted. She was dressed in a long skirt, with a blue winter coat. Shadow nodded his head. He wore a leather jaket, and a brown scarf around his neck.

"Waz up?" he asked, walking with them.

"Nothing," Shadow replied. "Taking a walk with the one I love." At this the echidna blushed, but smiled. Rolling his eyes, the blue hero turned away. "See ya later!" and was gone.

* * *

Sonic was racing down the streets, turning left, going straight, then two rights. Where his destination was, he didn't care. Only one thing was on his mind. Amy Rose. Why he couldn't get her out of his mind, he didn't know.

'She hasn't been following me around every where...she has been with me on a lot of my adventures.' He pondered on her. 'Sweet, energetic, and a decent runner. In fact...she's probably one of the only girls out there who can keep pace with more for more than two minutes.' The truth be told, Amy had been working her legs. Strengthening then, and boosting her stamina. 'Maybe...maybe...' the hedgehog toyed with a new idea. It wasn't a shock for him. In fact, when he later thought back on it, Sonic believed he knew it in his heart all along. But that was later, in the future. At the present, Sonic started to plot. It would be a Valentine Ms. Rose would never forget.

* * *

Mr. Souck was an old man in his late sixties. Partially bald, with white snowy hair and a moustache, he had a kind look but his mood at the moment was sour. His business was slowly decreasing, and he wasn't at all happy. Mr. Souck was a glass artist. Ever since childhood he wanted to be one. His father was one, and he showed his child the greatest pleasures of it. When his father died, Mr. Souck took over and he eventually married his childhood friend. The store was a great success. But now...people could careless. In his eyes, people bought things, just to have them. So why even bother making things. His shelves were empty except for a few trinkets. In the earlier days, customers requested certain items, wanted them to be perfect, but now...no one wanted something custom made, no. It was always, a set of drinking glass, or a bowl, nothing special. Perhaps he was odd, perhaps weird, but he had priorities.

The bell, above the door, jingled announcing a customer. "What do you want?" he asked with sour in his mouth.

"Hello to you too." A male voice said. "You're a glass blower, right?"

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Mr. Souck asked again. "A set of drinking glasses? I bet ,eh?" he spat.

"Uh...no, no thank you." Sonic said, perplexed by his attitude. "I was hoping you could make this for me," digging into his coat pocket he removed a folded piece of paper and gave it to Mr. Souck. Pulling out a pair of glasses he smoothed it out, and looked at the crude drawing. "This is it?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Can you make it?"

He glared at the hedgehog, "That's it?"

"Well, yeah."

"And tell me, why should I make this for you?"

"I don't know why you have an attitude, especially on Valentines Day, but my reason for coming here was so you could make this. I want to show it to a certain someone. It's personal."

At the words 'certain someone' his eyes brightened. "Ahhh...a girlfriend perhaps?"

"Kind of," he said, blushing. "So, could you?"

* * *

Flying through the streets, Sonic made his way towards a flower shop. Upon entering, he saw a familiar face. "Hey Knux."

The red echidna turned around to see Sonic, "Hey!"

"How you doing?" the hedgehog asked walking up to him.

Shrugging Knuckles replied, "Okay, and you? This is last place I'd ever think to see you in."

"I could say the same thing." He laughed. "Buying Rouge some roses?"

"Yeah, so?" the guardian said. "What if I am?"

"Whoa there! Not trying to sound offensive. You need to chill."

Knuckles mumbled something, and turned away, looking at the flowers, deciding which one to get. Shrugging, the blue hero turned around and asked a lady for some help.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something in particular..."

* * *

Once again racing down the street, the blue wonder skidded to a halt in front of the Glass Store. Looking at his watch Sonic nodded. It was two thirty-seven; Mr. Souck should be done with his order. Opening the door, he met the elderly man. "Hello there Sonic," he greeted, smiling. "I have your request done. Be very careful with it."

"Sure thing," he opened his wallet but the glass artist stopped him.

"No, I don't want any pay. Having you as a customer was pay enough. I don't find many people who want something made for a reason as yours. No, pay is necessary."

"But I can't thank you without paying you."

"Well, perhaps you can help me in another way. I'll make you a deal. You help me put this place back in business and we'll call it even."

"Sure thing!"

They shock hands on it, then he gave Sonic his order. "You'll have to tell me how it goes okay?"

"You got it!" and Sonic disappeared.

* * *

"How much farther?" Tails asked. "I'm getting tired."

"Just one more floor." Sonic stated. "There!"

Hovering over the balcony, Tails lowered him and Sonic. Panting the fox dropped onto his rear end and stayed there. "I'll be right back," Sonic said, and opened the sliding door.

"Take...your time," the twelve year old gasped. And he had a fleeting thought as to why Amy left her door unlocked.

Sonic glanced around the apartment. It was clearly made for one person. There was a couch directly in front of him that faced a small T.V. set on a table. To his right was a small dinette and behind that the kitchen. Across from that was a door that led to the bedroom and another door sat next to it. It led to the bathroom. Sonic walked over to the table in the dinette and decided it was the perfect place for his present. The hedgehog quickly set it up. Then ran outside to Tails.

* * *

Amy Rose swallowed a deep breath. Today had been a good day. After all it was Valentines Day. But still...she hadn't seen Sonic any where. Sighing to herself, she opened up the door to her apartment. Flipping a switch the kitchen was illuminated. The pink hedgehog tossed her purse onto the counter, and was about to make early dinner, when she saw it on her table. Slowly making her way towards it, she gasped in shock.

Sitting on the dinette table was a three piece vase in the shape of a square but the imprint of a heart stood out. And near the bottom of far left piece was an identical statue of her blue hero, giving his signature thumbs up. In that vase was blue colored water, and a blue rose stood inside. To the far right was another statue, but of her, giving two peace signs, winking. Her side held a pink rose with matching water. And the middle...it held dark purple water, with a beautiful violet rose.

"Oh!" Amy cried, tears forming at her eyes. She stared in awe at the gift, "How wonderful." Noticing a white card she picked it up. In print read:

_Dear Amy,_

_Happy Valentines Day. It took my so long to realize this, but I want say it to you, face-to-face. Meet me at the beach at six._

_Sonic_

Tilting her head, she set the note down. Amy looked at the clock; six o'two.

* * *

Sonic passed up and down in the sand. His footprints were scattered around. The hedgehog made another round before glancing at his watch. The digital numbers flickered briefly as the Indeglo was on; six o' two.

The hero began worrying. 'What if she doesn't show?' Impatiently his foot tapped. "Where is she?" A minute past, then another. And another, until ten minutes were gone. Sighing, the blue hedgehog wondered if she thought it was a big joke. 'But who would joke on Valentines Day?' Two more minutes past by. Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe she was going to stand him up! A frown crossed his face. He did deserve something. 'All those years ago I kept avoiding her. Probably broke her heart more than a dozen times...' Depressed Sonic turned away, about to run off when...

"SONIC!"

Arms wrapped behind him and a warm body pressed against his back. "I'm here! I'm here! Don't go!"

Squirming around in the grip, Sonic looked down at the pink hedgehog. "I'm not going. Don't worry, Ames." He gently pried her off, and clasped her hands into his. "Glad to see ya. Did you like your gift?" She nodded. "Good."

"Sonic...what did you want to say?"

"Amy." His emerald eyes gazed into mirror images. "I love you." And his lips pressed against hers. She returned it full force once the initial shock was gone. Amy was the first to pull away, gasping a bit of air. "Sonic..." and she embraced her hero. "I love you. I truly do!"

"I know. I know now, Amy. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed this little continuation.

Link: I'm sure they did...not sure about myself...

What are you saying? That I'm a bad writer?

Link: Uhh...(swallows)...never!

...sure...

Link: ...review... (Inches away from me).


End file.
